Two Way Street
by Shorty5
Summary: When a strange new team moves in next door to Dom what will happen? Chapter 11 is up!!
1. Characters

1  
  
My Characters:  
  
Name: Rain Maxine Almuina  
  
Age: 24  
  
Hair: shoulder length-black  
  
Eyes: Sky blue  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Relation: Dillion's sister, Missy and Reese's cousin  
  
Ethnic Background: Mexican  
  
Style: Punk  
  
Body Art:  
  
- Piercing all the way around left ear  
  
3 piercings on right ear  
  
Belly button pierced twice- top and bottom  
  
Nose pierced  
  
6 to the 3 on inside of left wrist  
  
3 dots in a triangle on side of right eye  
  
Happy face branded into left thigh.  
  
Car: Black 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse with raindrops all over it and along the bottom a pong type thing with faces all over in it.  
  
Name: Missy Rea Sanchez  
  
Age: 23  
  
Hair: waist length-black  
  
Eyes: Ice Green  
  
Weight: 120  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Relation: Reese's sister, Rain and Dillion's cousin, Dustin's mom  
  
Ethnic Background: French  
  
Style: Punk/Gothic  
  
Body Art:  
  
3 piercings on left ear  
  
5 piercings on right ear  
  
Tongue pierced  
  
Eyebrow pierced  
  
Right tit pierced  
  
Rose on the lower left side of pelvic area  
  
Husbands gang sign on the right side of neck  
  
'Live hard, drive fast, love long, die young.' Around right wrist  
  
Car: Blue 1997 Nissan SX with dark gray smoke stuff covering the whole thing and a black design down each side.  
  
Name: Kaylee Marie Black  
  
Age: 24  
  
Hair: shoulder length- red  
  
Eyes: Blood Red  
  
Weight: 125  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Relation: Dillions Girl  
  
Ethnic Background: Black and Portuguese  
  
Style: Prep  
  
Body Art:  
  
2 piercings on left ear  
  
3 piercings on right ear  
  
Lip pierced  
  
Belly button pierced  
  
Paw prints on left shoulder  
  
Lizard on right thigh  
  
Car: Red 1997 Porsche 911 carrera 2/4 with the teams design surrounded by roses on both sides.  
  
Name: Cory Eva Knight  
  
Age: 22  
  
Hair: Collarbone length- curly- black  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Weight: 105  
  
Height: 5'1  
  
Relation: none  
  
Ethnic Background: Black  
  
Style: Tomboy  
  
Body Art:  
  
6 piercings on left ear  
  
7 piercings on right ear  
  
Eyebrow pierced  
  
Nose pierced  
  
Families names wrapped around right ankle  
  
Chinese symbol on right hip  
  
'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' On left shoulder blade  
  
Car: Dark Purple 1998 Mitsubishi 3000 GT with blue and silver flames coming from the bottom up mid way.  
  
Name: Dillion Reade Dominguez  
  
Age: 26  
  
Hair: Spiked- black  
  
Eyes: Purple  
  
Weight: 176  
  
Height: 5'11  
  
Relation: Rain's Brother, Missy and Reese's cousin, Kaylee's man  
  
Ethnic Background: Mexican  
  
Style: Gangster  
  
Body Art:  
  
2 piercings on right ear  
  
'Rains everyday in hell' on his right peck  
  
'WWPS' on left fore arm- 'live by, stand by, die by.' Going around it.  
  
Car: Silver 1992 Stealth R/T a design of all the teams' initials intertwined on the hood.  
  
Name: Reese Lee Callaway  
  
Age: 22  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Weight: 160  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Relation: Missy's brother, Rain and Dillions cousin, Dustin's uncle  
  
Ethnic Background: French  
  
Style: Jock  
  
Body Art:  
  
6 piercings on right ear  
  
2 piercings on left ear  
  
Tongue pierced  
  
'up from the depths of hell' on lower back  
  
Scorpion on right calf- 'poisons are sneaky' under it.  
  
The roman numeral 5 on left side of neck  
  
Car: Green Mazda Rx-7 with blue and green waves across the side.  
  
Name: Dustin Bennett Callaway  
  
Age: 5  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Eyes: turquoise  
  
Weight: 56  
  
Height: 2'11  
  
Relation: Missy's son, Reese's Nephew, Rain and Dillion's cousin  
  
Ethnic Background: French and Mexican  
  
Style: don't have one  
  
Body Art:  
  
1 piercing on right ear  
  
Dad's gang sign on left side of neck  
  
2 People you already know:  
  
Name/ nickname/ age/ relation/ ethnic background  
  
Dominic Simon Toretto/ Dom/ 26/ Mea's brother, Letty's man/ Italian  
  
Adrianna Leticia Gonzalez/ Letty/ 22/ Dom's girl/ Mexican  
  
Leon Christopher Lee/ none/ 24/ friend/ White  
  
Jesse Kenneth Mendez/ none/ 21/ friend/ White  
  
Vincent Michael Martin/ Vince/ 26/ friend/ White  
  
Maria Alicia Toretto/ Mea/ 23/ Dom's Sister, Brian's girl./Italian  
  
Brian James O'Connor/ none/ 24/ Mea's man 


	2. The Job

1 Chapter 1  
  
1.1 The Job  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
"Hey V, would you run to the store for me real quick?" Mea asked using her foot to pull him out from under the civic he was working on.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked eyeing her warily.  
  
"Milk, cheese, beer, and some olive oil." Mea answered quickly.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dom I'll be back in a few." Vince yelled pulling himself off the floor.  
  
"You can remember it all right? You want me to write you out a list so you don't forget?" Mea asked already rummaging threw the desk for a pen and paper.  
  
"No Mea, I got it." He said grabbing his keys, jumping in his car and pulling out.  
  
A few minutes later the sound of an engine gunning can be heard, and then the screech of tires outside the shop. Mea can hear a pair of shoes stomping into the shop from under the car she's working on.  
  
"Thought you had it V?" Mea asked laughing as she started to pull her self up to go write him up a list.  
  
"Oh." Mea stops when she see's that the stomping feet belong to a young girl who is standing in the middle of the garage a scowl disorienting her face. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I need to talk to Dominic." The girl stated still scowling, only this time the scowl was directed at Mea.  
  
"Bout what?" Dom's voice boomed as he slid himself from under the car he was working on. Sitting himself up Dom took in the girl infront of him, she looked to be about 5'3, 115 pounds, same age as Mea, Dom guessed. White strappy sandals showed off her baby blue painted painted toenails, her tan shapely legs were visible below her thigh length jean skirt, her white halter top stopped about mid ribs leaving most of her toned stomach visible, sky blue eyes that looked detached at the moment, her shoulder length black as night hair was pulled up into a ponytail. When Dom was done looking her over he knew she was a very beautiful women, and would look a lot better if she ever wiped the look of disgust off her face.  
  
"What is it you want?" Dom asked again.  
  
"Biggie is very pleased with the work you did for him. He is also sad that you didn't take him up on his offer, but he has other business to discuss with you if you would call his office it would be much appreciated." The girl stated sounding like she was repeating something she had read. Then turned to leave.  
  
"What's his office number?" Dom called after her.  
  
"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" she yelled turning back to him, a smile creepy into her lips, "I almost had it that time." Walking over to him she handed him a card, "Office on front, cell on back." She turned again to leave and started to her car, half way there she stopped and turned back to him, "I don't know you, or your ties with Biggie, but take my advice on this, don't get in deep with biggie do the work your doing and get out."  
  
"What's your name?" Dom called to her as she was opening her car door.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Dominic." She smiled, got into her car and peeled out.  
  
"What the hells that suppose to mean?" Dom asked confused about what had just happened.  
  
"I don't know but we can't just sit and think about it all day. That Silvia your working on is being picked up at 2." Mea said trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
"I can think and work at the same time." Dom defended himself.  
  
"Since when can you do 2 things at once? Isn't it hard enough to do one without screwing it up?" Mea asked sarcastically.  
  
Dom was about to say something about Mea's cooking but on second thought decided against it and just started laughing, and was soon joined by Mea.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vince asked, standing in the doorway, grocery bags in each hand.  
  
"Nothing." Mea said wiping away the tears that had come to her eyes, "Did you get it all?" taking the bags from his hand and heading to the counter where she could inspect the containments.  
  
"Yeah its all there."  
  
"V? What's up with all the oil?" Mea asked holding up 4 bottles of oil.  
  
"I couldn't remember what kind you wanted so I bought every kind they had." Vince explained heading back over to start working on the Civic again.  
  
Laughing Mea grabbed all the bags and headed to the back, "Told you I should have written you a list!" She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing threw the doorway and into the storage room, shutting the door before he could say anything back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's your head?" Dom asked settling himself on the bed next to Letty.  
  
"Hurting like hell!!! Probably would have been better off at the garage today, the old people next door moved out and whoever the hell is moving in now was making a shit load of noise all fucking day!" she yelled threw the sheets that covered her face.  
  
"Aawwww, poor baby. Do you want some Advil?" Dom cooed.  
  
"I took enough of that to last me a life time. How bout you just give me a massache." Letty said pulling the covers off her face and rolling onto her stomach.  
  
"Did you say hi to the new people today?" Dom asked starting to rub Letty's shoulders.  
  
"I yelled a lot of words at them today, but 'hi' wasn't one of them." Letty sighed already starting to feel her eyes becoming heavy. Just as she was drifting off a loud Thump could be heard from next door.  
  
Quickly turning over and sitting up Letty glared at Dom, "See? They've been doing that shit all-" but before she could finish a loud Thump interrupted her and was closely followed by a Crash, Bang, and a long string of cuss words. Jumping out of bed Letty ran to the window, lifted it up, stuck her head out and yelled, "Hi!" then turning around smiled at Dom. Turning back around she stuck her head back out the window to finish what she was saying, "Dipshit, you wanna knock that shit off! I've got a poundin' headache and all that shit you doing aint fucking helping all that much!! So how's bout you stop so I can sleep and don't end up stranglen one of your asses!" with that said she slammed the window shut walked back to the bed and fell onto it. But before Letty could even think of sleep the doorbell rang. "I swear to god…." Letty mumbled as she climbed back off the bed, ran down the stairs to the front door. Swinging it open she glared at the girl standing behind it.  
  
"Hey, ah….. I was wondering if you all had like some first aid shit? Cause you know all the shit were doing next door, moving in and all mi hermano dropped a box of dishes and sliced himself." The girl asked.  
  
"Hold on." Letty ordered. "Dom, where's the first aid crap?" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Kitchen. On top the fridge." He yelled back emerging from the bedroom upstairs and starting down the stairs. Looking up her saw her standing in the doorway, it was the same girl from the garage. She had on the same top but replacing her skirt was a pair of black cargo pants and instead of sandals she had on a pair of black boots.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dom asked.  
  
"She's the new neighbor." Letty answered for her, handing her a white box with a big red cross on the front of it.  
  
"Did you get it Rain?" a voice from somewhere off to the side of the house called.  
  
"Rain?" Dom asked.  
  
"Told you you'd find out soon enough, Dominic." She said, "Thanks." She yelled as she ran towards the voice that had called to her moment before.  
  
"How do you know her? Letty asked skeptical.  
  
"She came into the garage today, gave me a message from Biggie." He explained.  
  
"She works for Biggie? Dom we can't live by someone who works for him! That shits messed up!" Letty yelled.  
  
"What do you wanna do move?" Dom asked sarcastically. "Look its not a big deal, k? Just she works for Biggie don't mean shit."  
  
"Used to, don't now." Came Rains voice from the door.  
  
"What do you mean used to? You just went by the garage to represent him today." Letty asked.  
  
"Dominic was my last job." She explained. "Thanks for letting us use this." She said holding out the first aide kit for Letty to take. "See ya around." She said and ran off as soon as Letty had her hands on the box.  
  
"That was strange." Letty thought out loud as she pushed the door closed and went to the kitchen  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Rain, help me put my bed together!" Cory yelled as Rain walked past her doorway on her way down the hall.  
  
"Cory, I think you can put the damn bed together, you've put a lot more complicated things together then a bed." Rain said really wanting to start on her room.  
  
"So don't help me. But come talk to me!" Cory said pulling Rain in the room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Talk bout what?"  
  
"Our neighbors."  
  
"Oh, them."  
  
"Yes them. Who are they?"  
  
"Well I only met 2, but my guess is more live there. The 2 I met were the muchacho we saw this morning and the chica who been yelling all day." Rain said.  
  
"yeah, and?" Cory pushed.  
  
"I didn't get her name but his is Dominic and owns a garage. I think those two are nivo y niva."  
  
"Oh." Cory sighed sounding depressed.  
  
"Not what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"No me wanted some single muchachos mi amigo."  
  
"You sound so funny speaking espanol." Laughed Rain.  
  
"Well gotta know some to be around tu y hermano y mi amigos, chica." Cory said then joined Rain in her fit of laughter.  
  
"What are you 2 doing?" Reese asked sticking his head in the room.  
  
"Nothing. How's mi hermano doing?" Rain asked getting serious.  
  
"Dillions fine, chill." Reese assured her, "Now get back to work!" he ordered.  
  
"We aint your slaves!" Cory protested.  
  
"Did you just talk back to me? (Makes whip sounds) Now get back to work my slaves or you will get more whippings."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, yeah….." Rain drawled heading for the door.  
  
"Rain?" Cory asked as Rain reached the door the hallway.  
  
"Yeah Core?" Rain said turning to face her.  
  
"Are you glad we came here?"  
  
"Im not sure yet. I guess I wont know for a while, ya know? Chance lo muchacha, no se preocupe tanto." Rain said then left the room and went down the hall to hers to start putting it together.  
  
6 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence today." Dillion said sarcastically as Missy let herself fall into a chair at the table everyone was sitting at.  
  
"Fuck off, cos! Have we unpacked the medicines yet?" Missy asked.  
  
"Need your pain killers sis?" Reese asked concern evident in his voice and he went to go find the box of all their pills.  
  
"No Reese, I just need my vitamins." Missy said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I got an idea!" Cory spoke up.  
  
"Really? What?" Missy asked only half interested in what the answer was.  
  
"Lets go over and introduce ourselves to the neighbors."  
  
"Why?" Rain and Missy asked in unison.  
  
"Cause it's the nice thing to do, and I wanna see who we live by. Please!!" Cory begged knowing that none of them would want to go.  
  
"That's not a bad idea Cory. Everyone go get dressed you got 20 minutes!" Dillion ordered.  
  
Missy, Rain, and Kaylee all got up, and standing in a line saluted him, saying "sir, yes, sir." In unison. Then laughing they all left the kitchen heading for there rooms.  
  
"Thanks Dillion." Cory said and headed after the 3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah?" Leon greeted opening the door.  
  
"This was your idea, say something." Kaylee urged pushing Cory towards the guy after they had stood in silence for a while.  
  
"It may have been my idea but that don't mean I got say shit." Cory growled glaring at her friend.  
  
"Hey. Were your new neighbors. We came by to introduce ourselves cause my lil sis over there thought it would be the nice thing to do." Dillion said taking charge so that Kaylee and Cory wouldn't do anything to embarrass him or themselves.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hold on." Leon said a little confused, he didn't know they had new neighbors.  
  
"Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse get down here!" Leon yelled up the stairs,  
  
"What? Vince growled as he came in from the living room, not even notice there were people at the door.  
  
"Just wait." Leon ordered.  
  
"Why didn't you call Mea and Brian?"  
  
"Their here? I thought they went to O'Connor's?"  
  
"No there here. Brian, Mea get your clothes on and get out here!" Vince yelled. "If I have to get my ass out of bed so do they." Vince mumbled and then stopped when he noticed the people in the doorway. "Uh, Leon?" he asked gesturing to the group of people standing on the front steps.  
  
"I said to wait. As soon as everyone-" Leon was cut off by Dom and Letty coming down the stairs followed closely by Jesse and then Mea and Brian.  
  
"What's going on?" Dom asked when he noticed the group.  
  
"Ya'll these our are new neighbors. They came by to introduce themselves." Leon explained.  
  
"Really? Well let's all go sit in the living room. I'll make some coffee for everyone and we can talk." Mea said cheerfully.  
  
"Who all wants coffee?" Mea asked as soon as everyone was sitting in the living room.  
  
"Me!" Dom, Leon, Vince, Letty, Rain, Cory, and Reese all said at once.  
  
"Okay I'll be right back." She said disappearing into the kitchen. They all sat in awkward as they waited for Mea to return.  
  
"So, why don't you tell us your names?" Mea suggested when she reentered the room carrying a tray of hot coffee.  
  
"Okay…….. I'm Dillion Dominguez, the one in the pajamas over there is my sister Rain Almuina, the only other guy down there is my cousin Reese Callaway, the one in all black here is his sister Missy Sanchez, the one on my lap would be my girl Kaylee Black, and last but not least the little girl on the floor would be Cory Knight." Dillion explained.  
  
"I'm not little!" Cory protested.  
  
"Your all living over there?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Yeah. So what all tu amigos nombre?" Rain asked forgetting that she didn't know if they spoke Spanish or not.  
  
"mi nombre es Adrianna Gonzalez pero llamadas de los everyons mi Letty, mi muchacho Dominic Torreto pero llamadas de los everyons el Dom, el hermana Maria Toretto pero llamadas de los everyons ella Mea, ella muchacho Brian O'conner, mi amigos Leon Lee, Jesse Mendez, y Vince Martin." Letty answered pointing everyone out.  
  
"Huh?" Cory asked hitting Rain on the knee.  
  
"That's Letty, her man Dom, his sister Mea, her man Brian, Leon, Jesse, and Vince." Rain translated and pointed out the people for Cory.  
  
"Un silence maladroit remplit sale. Qui entreprendra la prochaine demarche?" Missy whispers, as the room grows quiet, making her and Reese start to laugh.  
  
"Miss, votre ne pas aider! Pouvons-nous juste term iner ceci sans faire de plus grands anes hors de nous-memes?" Kaylee snapped,  
  
"Yeah, okay." Missy agreed.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you all but we still got work to do on the house so we should probably get going." Reese spoke up, shooting a glance at Dillion.  
  
"Hey, yeah. We still need to go pick up our cars!" Cory said excitedly looking up at Dillion begging him with her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we'll go get um today Core." Dillion laughed answering her unspoken question.  
  
"Malekye is storen um for us right?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then lets go I got to get ready!" she urged standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"I call the shower!" Missy yelled running for the door so she could get home before Rain.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rain yelled back running out the door after her friend.  
  
"Ignore them, they turn 2 next week. If you guys wanna come to the party it's a Chuck E Cheese." Kaylee joked after rain had exited.  
  
"Don't worry about it, that one over there turned 2 last month. But you know what they say about 2 year olds." Mea said pointing over at Vince.  
  
"Yeah, terrible 2's." Kaylee agreed.  
  
"Hey!" Vince protested.  
  
"awww poor baby." Leon joked right before Mea and Kaylee burst out laughing.  
  
"Enough socializing." Dillion said scooping Kaylee up.  
  
"Espera bebe, were gonna go get Dustin today right?" Kaylee asked a worried expression coming across her face.  
  
"Yeah, we need to." Dillion said. Then turning back to the group who was still in the room said goodbye, "It was nice meeting you all." As he headed for the door carrying Kaylee like a baby with Cory and Reese in tow.  
  
"Missy Rea Sanchez, get your ass out of that bathroom right this minute!!" Rain yelled banging on the door, as Dillion, Kaylee, Cory, and Reese walked in.  
  
"Nope, I called it!" Missy teased.  
  
"Awww come on Miss, were going to see Malekye today I wanna look good!" Rain pleaded.  
  
"Rain Maxine Almuina, if you think that Malekye is more important then Dustin then you can just-" Missy started  
  
"Wait, Dustin? Were going to get Dustin?" Rain cut Missy off.  
  
"Yep!" Cory chimed in.  
  
"Then you get it, but I get it after you! If anyone gets in after her I swear on my brothers life I will make you sorry you were ever born!" Rain threatened as she headed to her room.  
  
"Here the good news I guess." Kaylee halfway asked as she knocked on the bathroom door to get Missy's attention.  
  
"Yep, I kinda already knew but ya know I didn't wanna ask. I know that whenever I talk about Dustin Dillion feels sorry for me and I don't want him to, I don't need him to. But ya know Kaylee Marie I love ya for that." Missy said opening the door and giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you use my middle name at least follow it with my last, it just bugs me." Kaylee said shivering.  
  
"Whatever you say Kaylee Marie Black." Missy chanted shutting the door and starting the water for her shower.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that was strange." Leon concluded as Reese exited the house.  
  
"Definitely strange." Jesse agreed.  
  
"I like them." Mea said as she collected all the coffee cups.  
  
"You like everyone." Leon said  
  
"Yeah well I have to, to like the bunch of you all." Mea teased as she left the living room on her way to wash all the cups that were dirtied from their visitors.  
  
"Hey!" they all said in unison trying to sound hurt.  
  
"There's something off bout those people." Letty whispered in Dom's ear making sure no one else could hear her.  
  
"Yeah, im just not sure what it is." Dom agreed but continued to look a bit confused as he ran over and over what had just happened in the room minutes before.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll have lots of time to figure it out." Letty concluded as she climbed off Dom's lap and headed for the door. "Ya'll going to work today or ya just gonna sit on your asses n not do shit?" She asked stopping at the door.  
  
"Well we figure you got it all covered down at the shop, I think were just gonna sit on our asses since you gave us the choice." Brian joked as he two got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Im not havening to deal with you all today, get your asses out to your cars and leave!" Mea jokingly ordered as she poked her head in from the kitchen for a second.  
  
"Yeah, yeah were going." Vince said as they all exited there seats and headed out the door.  
  
1 


	4. What's Hidden

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Hey." Dillion said nodding at Malekye.  
  
"Hey." Malekye said nodding back.  
  
"How's my baby?" Ryan asked getting right to the point.  
  
"And Mine!" Kaylee demanded.  
  
"There both okay. I couldn't get em as good as they were. But I figure that's your job anyways, right?" Malekye said looking back and forth between the 2 trying to gauge their reactions.  
  
"Let's see em." Cory ordered when Kaylee and Rain stayed silent obviously wondering how bad there cars actually looked.  
  
"Kaylee's has barely any damage but the paint job had gone to shit. Rain's has more damage but is still a bit more recognizable then Kaylee's" Malekye said leading them into the garage and pulling a white car cover from what barely resembled Kaylee's blue Nissan SX.  
  
"Oh god!" Kaylee said stumbling backwards at the sight of her car.  
  
"Like I said there's still some damage."  
  
"Some damage! It looks like it belongs in a junk yard!" Kaylee screamed.  
  
"Believe me this is a big improvement from what it did look like. You know you 2 playing chicken as stubborn as you both are was not a good idea."  
  
"Yeah well we didn't have much of a choice." Rain said, receiving a glance from Dillion warning her not to say anything she changed the subject.  
  
"I don't think I wanna see my baby."  
  
"Why not?" Cory asked.  
  
"'Cause he said mine was worse then hers." Pointing at the Nissan in front of her.  
  
"Well if you change your mind, it's over there." Malekye said pointing to another car with a cover, "For the rest of you, your cars are parked out back. All the keys are hanging in the office if you all want my copies back. Lock up when your done, I gotta get going." Malekye said handing to key to the garage to Dillion and heading for his car, parked out front.  
  
"Dillion go call a tow truck to tow Kaylee and Rain's cars back to the house. Everyone else go grab your cars and head home, im gonna go pick up Dustin and I'll meet you there." Missy gave out orders as she went to the office to get all the spare keys.  
  
"Looks like some one's impatient." Rain yelled walking over to where her car was.  
  
"I haven't seen my bebe in over 3 months I have every right to be impatient." Missy retorted throwing everyone their spare keys and walking towards the back, and her car.  
  
"See you at home, and hurry I wanna see him!" Cory demanded as she headed over to Rain.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Missy yelled peeling out of the lot.  
  
"You wanna look at it?" Cory whispered when she reached Rains side.  
  
"I don't know if I can." She admitted, "Dillion how long till the truck gets here?"  
  
"Actually it just pulled up." Kaylee yelled from out front.  
  
"Really? That was quick." Reese said surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"Looks like there shop is just down the street." Kaylee called back.  
  
"Oh, that kind of makes sense." Reese said looking as if in deep thought.  
  
Dillion gave the driver directions to the house and everyone piled into the cars that could be driven. They were heading home in a matter of minutes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." Catalina started in on her lecture.  
  
"I know I know maman. But can we just skip all that right now? I wanna see my bebe!" Missy asked hoping to be able to see her child before havening to endure the rath of her mother.  
  
"He's in the back. But don't think I will forget that we need to talk."  
  
"You never do." Missy quipped heading down the hallway to her old room where Dustin was most likely staying.  
  
"Maman où ayez-vous été ? je me suis ennuyé de vous !" Dustin yelled jumping into his mothers waiting arms.  
  
"Je me suis ennuyé de vous à vous veux aller à la maison et voir chacun maintenant ?" Missy said back tears quickly filling her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly and protectively around her son.  
  
"Yeah, for good right maman?" Dustin asked pulling back from the hug a little bit.  
  
"For good sweety." Missy promised.  
  
"Reese didn't come?" Catalina asked suddenly appearing in the doorway.  
  
"No maman he didn't." Missy sighed, rising to her feet.  
  
"What kind of son doesn't come visit his mother, an ungrateful one. That's what kind." Her mother started to babble, "Speaking of ungratefull people, that friend of yours. Teck I think it is, stopped by a few times to see Dustin. You know I don't know why you let him see Dustin, he's just like Dustin's father, your ex-husband. A lousy, good for nothing son of-"  
  
"Maman I love you but if you finish that sentence I might have to hurt you." Missy threatened.  
  
"I don't know why you stand up for that man Missy." Catalina said shaking her head and looking like she was trying to teach someone something that they just couldn't get.  
  
"Even though you hated him I loved him maman and I always will so do me a favor and don't down talk him in front of his child or me."  
  
"You know you say you love him so much but you didn't even give his child his last name."  
  
"Maman you know just as well as I do that there is a whole nother reason for me not giving Dustin Carlos's last name." Missy whispered harshly then looked down at her son as a sign for her mother to drop the subject till at least they were alone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard your reasoning many times, but it still makes no sense to me. You can keep his name but Dustin has to have Callaway? Wont those people come after you?"  
  
"No. Because I don't have his blood in me, Dustin, does."  
  
"I don't know how you could be with someone from a gang! He was just a-"  
  
"Maman, what did I just say!"  
  
"We will finish this conversation later. I assume you want to take your bebe home. Come by later in the week so we can talk and tell Reese Lee Callaway that his little behind better come see his maman soon or (in French) I might have to get out my wooden spoon to paddle his little butt."  
  
"Okay maman. Thank you for watching my bebe, I will stop by later but only if you promise me not to spend the whole time raggen on me choice of men." Missy said heading towards the door, Dustin in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jess, would you do searches on our neighbors for me? Find out everything you can, and bring it to me, don't say anything to anyone else about it." Dom requested Jesse as soon as they all arrived at the garage.  
  
"Sure." Jesse said heading over to the little office like room that his computer sat in covered in oil and printouts for cars and anything else he found interesting while looking for things. "Who shall my first victim be?" Jesse asked himself as he sat down to start what he was asked to do. With his hands posed over the keyboard he was stumped, he couldn't remember if they had told them there lasts names or not, he couldn't even remember what there names were. "Dom! Would you come here real quick?" Jesse yelled deciding that he had better ask someone cause most likely he wasn't paying attention when they told them.  
  
"What Jess? You find something?" Dom asked appearing in the door way a few seconds later.  
  
"No. I can't remember their names. Would you write them down for me on a piece of paper so I wont forget?" Jess asked a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Sure." Dom said grabbing a random piece of paper and digging around for something to write with, after finding one he scribbled down a few names real quick and was out the door to go work on the car he had left unattended for the few minutes he was with Jesse.  
  
"Rain Aluimna." Jesse repeated as he typed it into his computer. But her files were blocked, and no matter how many times he tried and how many new ways he thought of he couldn't find out anything about her. "Someone's got secrets." Jesse sung as he typed in the next name on the list ' Dillion Dominguez' "This is what I wanted." Jesse continued to talk to himself as a few pages pop up about his new search. After he had ran threw all of his searches and had gotten all the information he could on their new neighbors he called for Dom once more.  
  
"Got it?" Dom asked sounding anxious.  
  
"Yep, very interesting people. Dillion Reade Dominguez was born December 3 1976. When he was 2 they adopted his sister Rain. When he was 3 his twin sister and his dad died in a car accident. At 12 he went to juvie for auto theft, his mom was an alcholic by then. When he was 18 he went to prison for 5 years for assault with a deadly weapon and accidental manslaughter. Missy Rea Sanchez was born August 16 1979. When she was 4 she moved to New Jersey. At 14 she ran away and didn't get picked up and dragged home till she was 16. At 18 she moved to New York, she had her son Dustin Bennett Callaway, and a year later she married Carlos Sanchez the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs around that part, Carlos was Dustin's father. At 22 her husband died. That year she moved back to New Jersey to be with her brother. Reese Lee Callaway born August 15 1980. Chelsea, his little sister was born when he was 3. At 17 he was arrested for armed robbery and served 2 years. Kaylee Marie Black was born October 25 1978. When she was 3 her mom died. When she was 10 she ran away and wasn't returned to her home until she was 15 when she got sent to juvie for boosting a car and having illegal substances in her bloodstream. When she was 17 she went back to juvie for armed robbery. And at 19 she went to prison for assault with a deadly weapon and armed robbery for 2 years. Then we have Cory Eva Knight who was born June 2 1980. Her dad was abusive and when she was 2 her mom took her and they moved to New Jersey. When she was 15 she got kicked out of school and went to juvie fro almost killing a girl at school. When she was 18 her mom died." Jesse read off as he flipped threw his pages that he had printed off during his search.  
  
"Wow! Wait you missed someone, what about Rain?" Dom asked eager to hear what her secrets were.  
  
"Her files were all locked up, couldn't find out shit. All I know is that she was adopted and that's because it gave me the info from Dillion. She must have some deep secrets if she's locked up that tight."  
  
  
  
Maman où ayez-vous été ? je me suis ennuyé de vous – Mom where were you? I missed you!  
  
Je me suis ennuyé de vous à vous veux aller à la maison et voir chacun maintenant ? – I missed you to! Do you wanna go home and see everyone now? 


	5. Names

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, Reesey piece, you got your comp set up yet?" Cory asked sweetly as she sat on his lap in his way of the movie he had been watching in the living room.  
  
"Well center of the earth, I haven't finished doing it cause I found this movie and I started watching it. Why? You want background shit again?" Reese said already knowing what she wanted from him.  
  
"Would you do it please, chocolate ball?" Cory pleaded.  
  
"I will as soon as this movies over. Is that okay, apple trash?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey and where did you get apple trash? That's a new one!" Cory said climbing off him.  
  
"Think about it, foot fungus." Reese said dismissing her.  
  
"I still don't get it!" She yelled as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"What don't you get core?" Kaylee asked poking her head into the hall to see why Cory was yelling.  
  
"Reese came up with a new name and I don't get it!" Cory pouted, "Oh maybe you will get it!" Cory said now sounding excited and anxious.  
  
"You 2 and those names, I swear! But I'll try, what is it?" Kaylee asked laughing.  
  
"He called me apple trash."  
  
"uuuummmm…………..Oh! What do you call what you have left after you eat like all of an apple?" Kaylee asked hoping her friend would catch on.  
  
"Seeds! But that doesn't make sense im not named after like a flower or something!" Cory protested yelling out he last part so Reese would be able to hear her.  
  
"No, the core homes." Kaylee said now heading past Cory and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Hey! Ima have your sis kick your ass for that one artificial!!!" Cory screamed down at Reese as she realized what he had called her. With that she stomped down the hall to Dillions room to torcher him some.  
  
"How ya doing?" Dillion asked as she walked in.  
  
"Fucking brilliant. Im a bloody freak on a leash lead by candy!" Cory dramatized as she fell onto the bed.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Dillion teased trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Dillion, now that were here, what are we gonna do?" Cory asked turning serious.  
  
"Don't know. You know we weren't really thinking about that when we left. It was more along the lines of 'we need to get the fuck out of here' type of thinking. But we'll figure it out it's okay." He reassured her.  
  
"Are you having Reese do backgrounds on our neighbors over there?"  
  
"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't but I think there's something that I wanna know bout the cue ball. Plus no doubt they doing some on us to." Cory answered.  
  
"You know just cause you and Reese do nicknames im not sure if our neighbors want you doing it with them." Dillion said laughing as he walked to the door, turned off the light and left.  
  
"Hey!" Cory protested forcing herself off the bed and out of his room and heading downstairs.  
  
"Im home!!" Screamed Dustin, at the top of his lungs standing in the doorway waiting for someone to notice him.  
  
"It's the baby!" Screamed back Cory as she jumped over the last 3 stairs and running to pick him up.  
  
"Missed ya bud." Reese said prying his nephew from an ecstatic Cory.  
  
"You to unc." Dustin said back wrapping his small arms around Reese's neck. "Where's Rain and Dillion?" Dustin asked after scanning the room, sounding a little sad.  
  
"Im right here." Dillion said tickling Dustin from behind and making him loss balance and fall to the floor form the surprise.  
  
"Not fair!" Dustin protested in between laughs from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Oh okay, im sorry." Dillion said picking him up off the floor.  
  
"Just kidding." Dusting yelled jumping on Dillion.  
  
"Cheap shot." Dillion said catching Dustin and handing him off to Cory.  
  
"Where's Rain?!" Dustin demanded as soon as he calmed down a bit.  
  
"She's upstairs in her room." Dillion said shooting a look at Missy.  
  
"Why don't you go say hi to her." Missy suggested.  
  
"Okay." Dustin agreed and bounded up the stairs.  
  
"Rain………….Where are you?" Dustin repeated as he walked down the hall and opened every door trying to figure out which room she was in. "You didn't come say hi to me!" Dustin pouted as he opened the last door on the left to see Rain lying down on her bed.  
  
"Im sorry Dust, I didn't know you were back yet. How you doing?" Rain said sitting up on the bed and motioning for him to come and sit with her.  
  
"Square. How bout you?" he asked back climbing onto her lap.  
  
"Same." Rain said laughing at his answer.  
  
"You guys got the cars right?" Dustin asked, finally getting to what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Yep, when your mami came and got you." Rain said wondering what he was getting at.  
  
"Tomorrow can we work on my bebe?" Dustin asked begging Rain with his eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you what, tomorrow me and you will go find a really good parts place and get some new parts and we will start getting that lady dressed for the prom."  
  
"Really?" Dustin asked excited.  
  
"Uh, huh." Rain said shaking her head.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell maman. je t'aime." Dustin said running out of the room, looking as if he had just been given a life supply of candy.  
  
"Yeah, I love you to." Rain said basically to herself as he was already running down the stairs and obviously couldn't hear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Drooling

1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
The doorbell rang and Dustin ran to open it. "Hello." He said as he swung the door fully open.  
  
"Hello…………." Mia dragged out. She was confused; she had never seen this little kid before.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Mia. Your neighbor." She answered.  
  
"Who is it bebe?" Missy yelled from the living room.  
  
"C'est la maman voisine." Dustin yelled back.  
  
"Really?" Missy asked coming to the door to find out for herself.  
  
"Vous pensez im allant mentir à vous ?" Dustin asked faking hurt.  
  
"Aucun bébé, juste étonnant." Missy reassured as she picked him up and gave him a hug.  
  
"I know." He said hugging her back.  
  
Mia cleared her throat to make herself known again to the two, as it look as if they were a little preoccupied and had forgot she was standing there.  
  
"Oh sorry, you want to come in?" Missy asked, stepping aside in the doorway so she could come in.  
  
"Sure." Mia agreed as she passed Missy and walked into the living room.  
  
"Down!" Dustin demanded.  
  
"Ayez les façons." Missy said in a reprimanding voice.  
  
"Please?" Dustin asked. Missy set Dustin down and sat herself down in a chair behind her, motioning for Mia to do the same.  
  
"Actually I just came to see if you guys were gonna need any help moving in. And, do you have sugar?" Mia said instead of taking Missy's offer.  
  
"Well that's very nice of you, and actually I think we do. Hold on…….. Mon frère affectueux, vous descendent ici pendant une seconde S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !" Missy said turning and yelling up the stairs.  
  
"What language is that?" Mia wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh, im sorry. It's French, im just used to being able to speak it and have people understand me." Missy apologized.  
  
"All of you speak French?" Mia asked impressed.  
  
"No, just my brother, Dustin, Kaylee, and me. But we all speak Spanish." Missy answered.  
  
"Don't worry I know what it's like to say something and get weird looks for it." Mia said laughing a bit. Missy shot her a strange look, like she couldn't figure out how Mia would understand. "Like that." Mia said laughing. "Me and my brother are Italian and we speak Italian but only to each other 'cause no one else over there understands us." Mia explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah well. Normally I don't speak French to anyone but those 3 but Dustin, well he doesn't understand that not everyone understands him."  
  
"How does Dustin fit into this whole family?" Mia asked trying not to sound rude.  
  
"He's my son." Missy said just as Reese came walking down the stairs in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. Mia had to catch herself before she fell over in shock. She raked her eyes form his gorgeous face to his tan and toned torso, she stalled a second at his 6 pack as she imprinted the sight of it into her brain. Then continued on down skipping over the towel that gave her no clues as to what it was hiding, onto his muscle bound legs, her attention was really caught by the scorpion with writing under it on his right calf. But before she could spend time really imprinting him into her head Missy cleared her throat bringing Mia out of her state of dream.  
  
"Did you hear, Reese?" She asked trying not to laugh, when she knew she finally had Mia's attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no." Mia admitted trying to hide her embarrassment over just totally checking out Reese. 'What are you thinking? You're with Brian.' Her brain screamed but she still couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"He said they still have some things to unload out of a moving truck tomorrow if you all want to come over and help." Missy repeated her brother.  
  
"Yeah, It's mostly furniture so we will probably need more help with it." Reese seconded.  
  
"Okay, what time?" Mia asked just barely understanding what they were telling her.  
  
"Around 8 is okay. Or whenever." Reese answered.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Mia said turning and leaving.  
  
"She wants you ssssssssoooooo bad!!" Missy burst out laughing.  
  
"No she don't. She's got a man, remember this morning?" Reese asked as he turned his head back from where Mia had just left and focused on his sister.  
  
"Don't matter."  
  
"How can you tell?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question.  
  
"Well besides the fact that I was surprised that she didn't jump on you right then, from the way she was looking at you. She forgot her sugar."  
  
"Whatever, Miss." Reese said turning and going to put some clothes on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est la maman voisine – It's the neighbor, mom.  
  
Vous pensez im allant mentir à vous – You think I would lie to you  
  
Aucun bébé, juste étonnant - No baby, just surprised.  
  
Ayez les façons. – Have manners  
  
Mon frère affectueux, vous descendent ici pendant une seconde S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! – My loving brother, would you come here for a second PLEASE! 


	7. Discussions

1.1.1.1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"I think you all should know this. Even though im not really suppose to know." Dom half explained as everyone was sitting around the living room wondering what all this was about. "You guys shouldn't be all that shocked to hear that I had Jesse run profiles on our new neighbors, but what we found out is a little shocking." He shot a glance at Letty who gave him a look of reassurance, for she knew exactly what he was about o say. He had told her only about 5 seconds after Jesse had told him. Dom went on and told them almost exactly what Jesse had told him but threw in a few extra things.  
  
"Dillion's birthdays tomorrow." Leon pointed out.  
  
"That the thing you find most interesting?" Vince asked sounding pissed and annoyed.  
  
"No, but it was only nice thing I could think to say." He shot back.  
  
"Well I got something better, they all do time in New Jersey?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah, except Missy who did some in New York and Reese did about 4 months in Texas." Dom answered shuffling threw some of the papers he still held in hand.  
  
"I met the little boy today, he's a real cutie, speaks French to." Mea spoke up.  
  
"You met the boy?" Asked Brian, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Yeah I went over to see if they needed any help with anymore unpacking and he was there. Oh at 8 tomorrow morning you 5 are going to go over and helping them unpack some furniture." Mea explained and ordered in a tone that said no comments and no arguments.  
  
"Yeah, we'll all go over." Dom agreed.  
  
"Lets play basketball!" Jesse exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running down the hall to go get the ball.  
  
"His down times up." Leon said getting up and heading for the front door.  
  
"Where you going?" Brian asked.  
  
"To play basketball." Vince answered for him as he got up and followed Leon.  
  
"You going?" Mea asked Brian.  
  
"I don't know." Brian dragged out, skimming his fingers up and down her arm.  
  
"I think you should." As she got up and headed upstairs hoping to get some time to talk to Letty alone. Brian didn't say anything as he got up and left the house the same way as Leon and Vince had moments before.  
  
"Come on Dom!" Jesse demanded as he ran out the front door, basketball in hands. Dom followed Jesse outside and Letty followed Mea upstairs to find out what was wrong. Mea had been acting weird all night.  
  
"How ya living?" Letty asked as she flopped down on Mea's bed.  
  
"In hell." Mea said flopping right beside her.  
  
"I said how, not where." Letty teased.  
  
"Shut up Letty!" As she threw a pillow at her friend. Then turning serious she asked, "Have you ever wanted anyone but Dom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Never?"  
  
"Well once, in 10th grade."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Letty asked sitting up and giving Mea a questioning look.  
  
"When I went over to the neighbors today, don't laugh!" Mea ordered  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"I promise not to laugh." Letty said already starting to laugh at how weird Mea was acting.  
  
"When I went over today, Reese was there. I swear to you, if Missy hadn't been in the room I would have jumped on him and fucked him till I gained 20 pounds from being so full of him." Mea said in a serious tone and a glazed look on her face. Letty started cracking up. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" Mea protested starting to pout.  
  
"It's just…….It's just, I have no idea how you just said that with a straight face!" Letty burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay you got a point." Mea joined in the laughter.  
  
Calming herself down, Letty asked, "So you thought he was hot? Your not gonna do anything about it are you? I mean what about Brain?"  
  
"I don't know about Brain, I mean I love him. Or at least I think I do. It's like the last few months we don't talk, when were together it's either for sex or sleeping." Mea admitted almost starting to cry.  
  
"Oh girl, it'll be okay." Letty comforted.  
  
"It's not so much that, it's just for a while I've been thinking about how it would be if me and him weren't together. It'd be weird ya know? I mean, would he still hang around? It's all this stuff and I just don't know."  
  
"Me listen, if you don't want him anymore you have to have him. The rest will take care of it's self, or he can take care of it. Now tell me about Reese!" Letty demanded changing the subject and hoping to get Mea in a better mood.  
  
"Oh, god!! He was only wearing this short white towel around his hips and jesus girl he is so gorgeous." Mea gushed.  
  
"Wait a towel? Why was he in a towel?" Letty asked surprised.  
  
"He had just gotten out of the shower or something I don't know. But im glad! Oh and he had this really cute belly button. And this weird but cute tattoo on his right calf of this scorpion."  
  
"Wait, a scorpion? Did it say anything?" Letty asked looking scared.  
  
"Yeah, it said 'poisons are sneaky' or something like that I think." Mea answered completely baffled by her friend's reaction.  
  
"Oh god!" Letty said jumping off the bed and running down eh stairs and outside. "Dom, I need to talk to you." She yelled.  
  
He could obviously tell it was urgent because he came right away, "What is it?"  
  
"Reese, the neighbor. Has a scorpion on his calf." Letty said trying not to fall down right then.  
  
"Oh, god Letty, I'm sorry. Let's go upstairs Letty, you can lay down." Dom said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. As soon as Dom set her down she was out.  
  
"What was with Letty?" Mea asked as her brother came out of his room shutting the door behind him very quietly.  
  
"It's just a ghost from the woods." He explained.  
  
"What kind of ghost? What does it mean?" Mea asked getting scared, she had never seen Letty react so strongly to anything.  
  
"You'll have to ask her Me. It's up to her, I love you but it's not mine to tell."  
  
"Dominic Simon Toretto, Questi sono i miei nieghbors a! Se ci è male qualcosa con loro io desideri sapere, expecial quello che accado a come! Letty più non dirà a nessuno ma voi circa la sua esperienza e voi lo conoscete! Tutti abbiamo spooks che deve imparare per vivere con loro." Mea screamed.  
  
"Maria Alicia Toretto, Non inizi ad urlare me sopra questo! Ha niente a che fare con voi e Letty oltre è alot più difettoso allora il nostro. Ha un motivo non lo ha lasciato andare. Since when do you like Reese?" Dom said trying to keep his voice low as to not wake Letty if she wasn't already awake.  
  
"Never mind Dom. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Mea apologized as she trudged off to bed.  
  
  
  
Questi sono i miei nieghbors a! Se ci è male qualcosa con loro io desideri sapere, expecial quello che accado a come! Letty più non dirà a nessuno ma voi circa la sua esperienza e voi lo conoscete! Tutti abbiamo spooks che deve imparare per vivere con loro. - These are my nieghbors to! If there's something wrong with them I want to know, expecial the one i happen to like! Plus Letty wont tell no one but you about her past and you know it! We all have spooks she needs to learn to live with them.  
  
Non inizi ad urlare me sopra questo! Ha niente a che fare con voi e Letty oltre è alot più difettoso allora il nostro. Ha un motivo non lo ha lasciato andare. - Do not start yelling at me over this! It has nothing to do with you, and Letty's past is alot worse then ours. She has a reason not to let it go. 


	8. Stories

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 7  
  
"You know, your chances of getting him are slim. He doesn't stay with a girl for very long." Brian whispered to Missy the next day, as both teams were crowded into the garage so Dom to see what he could do to help out Rain and Missy's car. Since there team didn't have a garage or tools to fix it with yet.  
  
"Who said I wanted him? Even if I do, who said it was for very long?" Missy asked glaring at Brian.  
  
"Just saying, Vince doesn't stay with girls for long." Brian answered trying to defend himself.  
  
"I really don't care what your saying, you need to mind to your own business. Besides, you really shouldn't be giving me advice seeings how you can't keep your girl in check." Missy said nodding over to where Reese and Mea were flirting very obviously. Then giving him a smile she walked away to go talk to Dom about the cars.  
  
"They're just talking. She's just mad because you butted into her business. Nothing to worry about." Brain started talking to himself to help shake the feeling that maybe there was something going on between the 2. And as he watched, he started to believe that there was, with every laugh he wanted to scream and every touch he wanted to kill Reese. Without saying anything, Brian grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the garage. Upon seeing this Missy started to bust out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Miss?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She said trying to clam herself down.  
  
"Just tell me now." Cory said, being impatient.  
  
"Not now." Missy said letting her eyes roam to all the extra people they had around.  
  
"Yeah, apple trash just wait a lil bit." Reese seconded, catching on to what his sister was saying.  
  
"What'd I tell you bout that name?" Cory asked, then not waiting for an answer she turned to Missy. "Miss, would you." But she didn't get to finish her sentence because Reese talked her down, trying to cover her mouth so she couldn't tell Missy.  
  
"What is it!" Missy demanded.  
  
"I know!" Kaylee shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't tell either." Reese yelled, grabbing her leg and pulling her down onto the pile of him and Cory.  
  
"I wanna join!" Rain yelled jumping on top the 3.  
  
"Pig pile!!" Dustin screeched from outside the garage with Dillion and Dom as ran inside jumping into the pile.  
  
"Oh god!!" Dillion exclaimed.  
  
"If anyone of you hurts my lil bebe in your little attempt for me not to find something out, which I might add I will, I will grab my knife and personally slit all ya'lls throats!" Missy screamed.  
  
"Now that's not nice." Dillion said laughing at the sight of his family.  
  
"Get in Maman and Dillion!" Dustin exclaimed as he climbed on top of Reese and over Kaylee.  
  
"No." Dillion said backing up.  
  
"Come on Squid." Rain yelled.  
  
"Rain!" Dillion yelled.  
  
"Oh god! I had forgot about Squid." Cory yelled as she tried to pull herself from Reese's grasp on her leg.  
  
"Squid?" Leon and Jesse asked at once.  
  
"It's nothing." Dillion said shooting looks to all his team.  
  
"Oh, but it is something." Rain yelled as she freed herself of Kaylee's hands.  
  
"Let me tell!!" Kaylee yelled.  
  
"Okay, but first everyone, get off me!!" Reese yelled from the bottom of the pile.  
  
"That's better." Kaylee said as she pulled her self up onto Rain's car.  
  
"Kay!" Dillion said in a warning voice.  
  
"Oh shut up dill doe! Let her tell!" Cory yelled and then ran and hid behind Jesse.  
  
"Okay, go ahead." Dillion gave permission as he thought up a plan to get them back.  
  
"Okay, like 2 years ago in New Jersey. Dillion decided he wanted to open his own garage, even though he was already working for his friend's garage. Well because Dillion was a better mechanic he didn't want his friend to know about this, and he didn't want to get the money form some else's garage, or so he says. We all know it's because if Carlos, his friend found out what he was planning her would kick his ass for not telling him. So anyways Dillion quit at the garage and started working at this seafood restraunt, he was working as a waiter. One day Carlos comes into the place right, now he's obviously not surprised to see Dillion working there because he walks right up to him and says 'we need to talk' So Dillion, being the graceful person he is, practically knocks over everyone and everything in his path as he follows Carlos to a table. When they got to the table Carlos slapped Dillion on the back, Dillion freaked out and jumped a little, but enough for him to throw the food that was on the tray he was carrying into the air. The food went everywhere, and a big ole squid landed on top Dillion's head. So when ever he acts scared we call him squid." Kaylee explained. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Good job, Justin." Dillion said as soon as the laughter died down a little bit.  
  
"Justin?" Mea asked, getting confused.  
  
"Dillion I swear if you do, I will have to shoot you." Kaylee threatened.  
  
"I'll tell!" Rain volunteered.  
  
"No you wont!" Kaylee yelled.  
  
"Then I will." Missy spoke up.  
  
"Will someone just tell the story already?" Vince asked getting impatient.  
  
"See when we were like 16-" Rain started.  
  
"I suggest you don't, Hell." Kaylee sung.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Rain said.  
  
"I will." Kaylee said.  
  
"Okay, someone else tell it, I can't." Rain said.  
  
"I'll tell both." Missy said, "When we were 16 Kaylee decided she didn't want to be a girl no more so for 6 months she dressed like a guy and changed her name, she even changed schools so no one would know. She changed her name to Justin. Now Rain, well. Dillion lift your shirt." Missy ordered to help explain this one. He did as he was told, and showed his tattoo.  
  
"Rains every day in hell?" Leon asked.  
  
"What's that mean?" Mea asked.  
  
"I got one thought, but I think this goes deeper then what im thinking." Dom spoke up.  
  
"What you thinking cue ball?" Cory asked leaning over Jesse's shoulder to see Dom.  
  
"Cue ball? Never mind I get it." Vince shook his head.  
  
"Jail time. Your sis is with you always." He said shooting a look at Mea.  
  
"Part of it." Missy started again. "See Dillion, went to jail for a long time a while back. While he was in jail him and Rain talked, one time he told her it was hell in there. So Rain said that if her brother was gonna be miserable so was she, and she made her own life miserable and all ours with it. So we started calling her hell because of that, she was jail, she was hell." Missy explained getting a little quiet at the end.  
  
"So what's the tattoo mean?" Letty asked, joining in.  
  
"Well what Dom said is one of the meanings and the other is that even though I was in hell in prison my sister was in hell while free. It reminded me that jail was just a circumstance at that you can be miserable anywhere and hell is where you make it." Dillion explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know what it's like to live in free hell." Letty said looking Dom straight in the eyes. And everyone agreed.  
  
"You know, you guys sure are a artistic bunch." Leon said walking around Rain.  
  
"Huh?" Reese asked.  
  
"Tattoo's, piercing you guys got lots." Mea answered for him.  
  
"Yeah, well all the tattoo's are for good reasoning and most the piercings were from our teenage rebellion years." Kaylee explained.  
  
"So why didn't you take them out?" Letty asked.  
  
"We liked them." Answered Missy picking Dustin up.  
  
"Wow, does he have a tattoo on his neck?" Mea asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's his pop's gang sign. All there kids get it, he got his when he was 2." Missy explained. "I got one 2." She said pointing to her neck.  
  
"Okay, you heard are stories. Your turn." Rain said pulling her self up onto the hood of her car, next to Kaylee.  
  
"Okay……." Dom trailed off. 


	9. Truth Revealed

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 8  
  
Truth Revealed  
  
"I can't think of anything." Dom lied.  
  
"How bout, how you ended up in Mexico. Or how you all met." Cory suggested, pulling herself up onto the car she had been leaning against and pulling Jesse back with her, so she could still lean on him.  
  
"Well how we met is kinda boring, me and Dom are brother and sister so obviously we've known each other for ever. Letty lived down the street and was always hanging around, Vince and Dom became friends in like the 3rd grade. And Leon and Jesse just came to one of the parties after a race and never left." Mea explained.  
  
"Then why you all down here?" Rain asked wondering if they'd tell the truth.  
  
"That's a long story." Leon said. Jesse unconsciously started rubbing his chest.  
  
"You okay?" Cory whispered into his ear.  
  
"Fine." He said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"We got time." Reese said.  
  
"First tell us how you all met." Letty said hoping to buy time.  
  
"Reese and me are brother and sister, our aunt is Rain and Dillion's mom. Kaylee used to go to school with me and Rain, and Cory lived down the street. Now Go!" Missy said quickly.  
  
"We were doing some truck heists, Brian was a cop who was suppose to turn us in, but he didn't. See our last one went wrong, the driver had a double barrel shot gun, I got shot once and banged up pretty bad from being thrown around on it." Vince explained part of it.  
  
"We got Vince off the truck and put him on a helicopter to a hospital, then me and Leon took off for Mexico with hopefully Dom, Mea and maybe Jesse behind us. See this all went down during race wars, and Jesse raced Chan, a guy that none of us liked, for slips on his dad's car. He lost the race and took off, with the car. So we didn't know where he was." Letty explained the part that she was there for that Vince hadn't explained.  
  
"After Letty and Leon took off, Mea and me were getting ready to go find Jesse and get out when Brian pulled up. He was acting all cop like and him and me were yelling at each other, he was planning on taking me in. Jesse pulled up then, yelling about how sorry eh was and asking me to help him, Chan came gunning down the street on his bike and started shooting at us all, he hit Jesse. Mea called the ambulance, and Brian and me took off after Chan, we hit them both. They weren't dead but hurt pretty bad. Then Brian came after me again, we came up to this place were I used to drag in high school; it was a quarter mile from the stop light to the rail road tracks. We raced, when we got to the railroad there was a train coming, we barely missed getting hit by it. I was so happy that I hadn't got hit I didn't see the truck coming on the side, it hit me and I flipped. The cops were heading our way, and Brian gave me the keys to his car and let me go." Dom explained.  
  
"After Dom and Brian left, I called the ambulance, they were there in less then 5 minutes. I went with Jesse to the hospital, and because they couldn't prove anything, Brian hadn't told them anything. When Jesse and Vince got better us 3 plus Brian headed down here to meet up with Letty, Dom, and Leon. But we learned to like it down here, so we haven't went back home yet." Mea explained the rest.  
  
"What about you?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Needed a change of scenery." Dillion said shooting a look at Rain for her not to say anything.  
  
"That it?" Leon asked, knowing there was something else and pissed that they wouldn't say especial since they had just told them.  
  
"Dillion!" Kaylee warned, knowing that they should tell them the truth.  
  
"That's not it, not even part of it." Rain said looking Dillion straight in the eyes and defying him.  
  
"They never agree on anything." Cory whispered into Jesse's ear as she watched her family argue.  
  
"I bet." Jesse whispered giving her a sweet smile and a little kiss on the cheek, which no one noticed, they were all to busy watching Rain and Dillion.  
  
"That's enough!" Missy yelled stepping between the 2. Then turning to Dillion, "Were gonna tell them, they told us now we can be honest. If you don't wanna live it again or hear it leave."  
  
"Fine." He said, "Dustin come with me, we'll go get some parts for Betty."  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin yelled running up to him and jumping into his arms.  
  
"Betty?" Vince asked once Dillion and Dustin had left.  
  
"Yeah, Betty is Dustin car that he's been working on." Missy explained.  
  
"He's like 4, how can he have a car? And why Betty?" Vince argued.  
  
"He's 5, and the car is just something that he wants to work on for when he gets older, and we all help. And it's named Betty cause he's in love with Betty Bop." Missy answered.  
  
"Do you wanna keep talking about Dustin's car or do you wanna hear why were hear, cause if you don't wanna hear I gotta go find Dill Doe and apologize." Rain said getting impatient.  
  
"We wanna hear." Letty spoke up.  
  
"See, one reason is cause my smart cousin, Reese, got in bad with this gang. The Scorpions." Rain started.  
  
"Was that it Letty?" Mea asked remembering how she had reacted to the tattoo.  
  
"Part of it. I'll explain the rest later." Letty said shooting her a look that told her to shut her mouth.  
  
" Anyways, he got in and when he realized some of the stuff they were doing, he wanted out. He told them and they kicked the shit out of him, he was in the hospital in IC for about 6 months. So we wanted to get away from them cause they wanted to kill him not just hurt him. Another reason is cause Carlos, Dustin's dad, was in a gang. And the gang killed him, now they want to kill anything that belongs to him, which mean Dustin. They wouldn't kill me because I don't belong to him, I don't got his name." Missy explained.  
  
"Then there was the fact that Dillion got off parole and we wanted to start all over so we figure Mexico was a real god place to do it." Kaylee finished.  
  
"Wow…" Jesse said in astonishment.  
  
"Dillion didn't have a long parole for being in jail 5 years." Vince pointed out.  
  
"What?!?" Rain screamed.  
  
"Ooops." He said.  
  
"You did checks on us?" She screamed looking at them all.  
  
"Twisted." Cory whispered to Jesse as she climbed off the car form behind him and walked out shooting mean glances at everyone. Kaylee and Rain stomped out right behind her.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to tell uh?" Vince asked sheepishly.  
  
"Well duh!" Mea said.  
  
"They'll get over it. It's just, you don't mention Dillion's jail time around Rain and Kaylee, it was a hard time for all of us. But especially for them." Reese explained.  
  
"I know what it's like." Mea said.  
  
"Well 5 years is worse then 2." Missy said.  
  
"Well yeah, wait. How do you know?" Letty asked.  
  
"We did checks to." Reese answered for her.  
  
"If you did checks to then why did they get so mad?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well with Rain and Kaylee it was just the jail remark, but Cory, Well Cory has trouble being around people who know about her past. She hates talking about it, most the time she pretends she doesn't have one." Missy explained.  
  
"Anyways, tell me what you can do with the cars and then me and Reese will leave you all alone." She continued.  
  
"We can fix them, im assuming you and Rain wanna help with that though." Dom answered,  
  
"Course."  
  
"Okay, well since we got all your moving in finished this morning then tomorrow you 2 can come over at about 10 and we can get started on them."  
  
"Okay." Missy said then walked out the door with Reese right behind. 


	10. Girl Talk

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 9  
  
"So what was going on between you and Cory?" Leon asked as he sat on the floor by Jesse's bed.  
  
"What you mean?" Jesse asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"Oh, come on. You guys were close the whole time, you kept whispering in each other's ears, and you kissed her. So again, what's going on?" Leon said.  
  
"I like her, but after Vince's little slip up I don't know if she'll talk to me again. Especially when she finds out that I found all the stuff out for Dom." Jesse sighed giving in and tell Leon.  
  
"I think she'll get over it, and I think she likes you 2." Leon comforted.  
  
"I don't know if she likes me, she's real friendly with everyone." Jesse said feel insecure.  
  
"Yeah, but she's REALLY friendly with you." Leon said kneeing Jesse in the gut and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You're such a dork. So which one you want?" Jesse asked laughing.  
  
"What you mean?" Leon asked playing dumb.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I know you like one of them, so which is it. My guess is Rain."  
  
"Why Rain?"  
  
"Cause I like Cory, Missy likes Vince therefore he likes her, Kaylee's with Dillion, so that leave's Rain." Jesse explained his thinking.  
  
"Well I guess the mad scientists brain works for something other then cars." Leon teased.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know."  
  
"Okay….. But im gonna go catch some zz's"  
  
"Yeah, if you catch to many, ship um over here."  
  
"Sure, air mail." Leon laughed as he left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How could you do that?" Dillion yelled.  
  
"They deserved to know!" Rain yelled back.  
  
"They didn't need to know anything about us!" Dillion argued.  
  
"Well besides the fact that they told us what happened to them, they already did backgrounds on us all!" Rain yelled stepping up to him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Dillion asked.  
  
"They said something about your jail time." Rain said quietly.  
  
"Well if they already knew why'd they ask? Why'd you even tell them? God, Rain, we came here to leave all that!" Dillion screamed getting even madder.  
  
"We didn't find out they knew until after, and we can't get away from our past Dillion, you'd think you'd know that by know!" Rain yelled.  
  
"God, Rain you're so stupid!"  
  
"Don't call me stupid!" Rain yelled and hit him across the face.  
  
"I'm not gonna hit, you and im not gonna have you hit me. So im leaving." Dillion said, and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Good, I don't wanna see you anyways, in fact how bout you don't come home tonight. Stay at a damned hotel!" Rain yelled as she threw money at him as he climbed into his car.  
  
"He was so mad im surprised he didn't shoot onions at you." Cory said when Rain walked back into the house.  
  
"I was expecting ketchup." Rain said as she fell onto the couch.  
  
"Wow." Cory said shivering, from the thought.  
  
"Yeah I know." Rain agreed.  
  
"Did he leave already?" Kaylee yelled as she bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Yep. Don't expect him back tonight either." Rain answered.  
  
"Damn, I didn't get to have my chance!" Kaylee pouted as she sat next to Rain and put her head on her shoulder.  
  
"You'll probably get it tomorrow, if he feels like it." Rain said and kissed Kaylee on the head.  
  
"Yeah, but I wont feel like fighting tomorrow and it'll just get me in a bad mood. Plus if he don't come home tonight then tomorrow he's gonna be pissy and all be pissy bout him not coming home, so I'd be 2 different fights and then we wouldn't talk for a week and that's no fun." Kaylee whined.  
  
"Did ya'll run him out already?" Missy asked as her and Reese came in.  
  
"Yep." Cory piped up as she jumped onto Kaylee and Rain's laps.  
  
"Okay. Rain, at 10 tomorrow were going over to the neighbors to help fix our bebe's."  
  
"Nice." Rain said as she tried to push Cory off her.  
  
"Oh, Core what was with you and that Jesse guy?" Reese asked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What was going on?" Reese asked again.  
  
"What are, you talking bout Reese?" Rain asked, having no idea what he meant.  
  
"Her and Jesse were all cuddly and shit, whispering to each other. It was quite cute." Reese explained, giving a sly smile to Cory.  
  
"Shut up Reese!" Cory yelled, climbing off Rain and Kaylee and jumping onto Reese.  
  
"Jesse was kinda cute, but that Vince guy was hot!" Missy said drastically falling onto the couch.  
  
"They was all alright." Rain said.  
  
"Yeah, but not as hot as my baby, even though he's being an ass right now." Kaylee said.  
  
"Yeah, we all know how you feel Kay, but you didn't like any of them Rain?" Missy said.  
  
"Okay, as much as I love talking about hot guys, im leaving." Reese said peeling Cory off him and heading up stairs.  
  
"No not in particular." Rain admitted.  
  
"No fun!" Cory yelled as she ran after Reese.  
  
"Don't care!" Rain yelled back.  
  
"Yes you do!" Cory argued appearing in the hall for a second before disappearing.  
  
"I think im gonna go fuck Vince right now." Missy thought out loud.  
  
"That's nice." Rain said not even paying attention.  
  
"Yeah, go tell your bebe your leaving." Kaylee said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, hey do you think that he would care about my bebe?" Missy asked just now realizing that he might actually care that she had a kid.  
  
"Probably. He doesn't really look like the father type." Kaylee answered.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't seem to care when we wee over there and he was checkin the shit outta you." Rain pointed out.  
  
"Maybe you should ask him." Kaylee suggested.  
  
"Oh, good idea. 'hey, I wanna fuck you, but do you care that I have a bebe?' Sounds real good don't it?" Missy said sarcastically.  
  
"You wouldn't say it like that." Rain said, "Kaylee get up!" She ordered.  
  
"Why?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"'Cause you're gonna be Vince, and were gonna show Miss what to do." Rain explained pulling Kaylee off the couch.  
  
"Just do this!" Kaylee yelled as an idea popped into her head. "You don't care that I got myself a bebe, do ya?" Kaylee asked Rain real quick then jumped on her, tackling her down to the ground. Then looking up at Missy said, "But you'd make out with him. I would with Rain, but that kinda be incest since im sleeping with her brother."  
  
"Okay, get off me and stop talking about sleeping with my brother." Rain yelled as she tried to stop laughing and catch her breath.  
  
"Oh but Dillion's so good in bed, you might wanna hear this." Kaylee teased.  
  
"Uh, uh." Rain shook her head and pushed Kaylee off her.  
  
"As much as I love hearing about how Dillion and his fine ass self is in bed, it's not helping me." Missy yelled.  
  
"No, Kaylee that's incest!" Rain yelled pointing at Missy.  
  
"Huh?" Missy asked confused.  
  
"His your damned cousin!" Kaylee answered for her.  
  
"I was just joking!" Missy defended herself.  
  
"Sure you were!" Rain said.  
  
"Anyways, what do I do??" Missy asked again ignoring Rain.  
  
"First find out if he likes you, then find out if he likes kids." Rain suggested.  
  
"Yeah, then do what I did!" Kaylee yelled jumping on Rain once again.  
  
"What'd I say bout his?" Rain asked.  
  
"Uummmm…….not to do it?" Kaylee acted stupid looking at Missy.  
  
"Yeah I think that's what it was." Missy teased.  
  
"So get off!" Rain screamed.  
  
"Yeah, off!" Cory yelled as she ran into the living room and jumped on top of Kaylee and Rain.  
  
"No fair! I can't breath." Rain yelled as the extra weight hit her.  
  
"Yes you can, other wise you wouldn't be able to talk. But I can fix that." Missy said as she sat on top of her friends.  
  
"Hey, we helped you! Get off!" Rain and Kaylee yelled, from the bottom of there little pile.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Missy said as she got up and then jumped back down onto them. 


	11. Slumber Party

Chapter 10  
  
The next night*  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Got it!" Cory yelled as she yanked the door open to reveal Jesse, Vince, and Leon standing on the front porch.  
  
"Sup?" She asked leaning against the door.  
  
"Well you see……" Leon started.  
  
"Mea and Brian had a fight and are making up at his house and Letty and Dom are just having fun at our house so we have no where to go. So we were wondering if we could crash here tonight?" Vince finished for him.  
  
"Who is it?" Kaylee yelled from the top of the steps.  
  
Before Cory could answer Kaylee yelled again, "Is it Dilllion?"  
  
"Why would Dillion ring the door bell? He lives here!" Rain yelled at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kaylee said as realization came to her. "So who is it?" She said stomping down the stairs to see for herself.  
  
"It's the neighbors there staying here for the night." Cory explained, as soon as Kaylee caught sight of who was at the door.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Wait, what?" Rain screamed as she jumped about half the steps in order to get down stairs quicker.  
  
"The neighbors are staying the night!" Kaylee yelled, loud enough for Missy to hear.  
  
"Which ones?" Missy yelled.  
  
"The guys!" Cory yelled. As soon as the sentence was out, Missy's music blasted, and Cory and Kaylee started to crack up.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Rain ordered.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Dillion's, coming home tonight."  
  
"And?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"We get ketchup!" screamed Cory running into the kitchen and grabbing all the ketchup and throwing it into the driveway.  
  
"He can live." Kaylee said a pissed look coming to her face.  
  
"And silence as spread across the land." Missy said as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Shut up and go turn down that music unless you want your Nino to wake up." Rain yelled.  
  
"Oh, shit." Missy said whipping around and running as fast as possible back up the steps.  
  
"Ya'll are being louder then the gator we had…….." Reese trailed off as he noticed the 3 men standing in the doorway.  
  
"They're staying the night." Cory said as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Come in." Kaylee finally said.  
  
"Okay……….." Jesse trailed not sure how good of an idea it was now.  
  
"I'm ina go see my primo, I'll send Missy down for ya." Rain said to Reese, knowing he would wanna talk to her.  
  
"Naw I got it." Reese said as he turned, walked to the bottom of the steps and yelled up them, knowing no one but Kaylee would understand him. "Missy Rea Sanchez, si vous touchez un de ces types vers le bas ici à tout moment ce soir je cassera là des cous et vous verrouillera alors dans une chambre avec la maman pendant une semaine ! Particulièrement ce Vince un !"  
  
"Aucune foire ! Je veux avoir de l'amusement ! Reese Lee Callaway, je suis plus âgé que vous ! Pourquoi vous pensez-vous pouvez-vous me dire ce qui à faire ?" Missy screamed back.  
  
"Puisque vous avez obtenu un bébé, et vous peut-être plus âgé mais vous n'agissez pas il !" He yelled then smiled at a laughing Kaylee and headed back downstairs to his room in the basement.  
  
"What he say?" Cory and Rain asked at once, looking at their hysterical friend.  
  
"That if she touched one of them," Kaylee pointed at the 3 men standing in the living room there faces showing that of confusion, "That he would kill them and lock her in a room with her mom for a week."  
  
"Damn" Cory sighed.  
  
"BY the way, that goes for you 2 also. Except Apple Trash you get to go in with Stephanie, and Rain you get Teck!" Reese yelled as he opened up the door once more only to slam it closed again.  
  
"Well this will be no fun!" Rain said as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"So why ya'll here anyways?" Kaylee asked as she sat down on Rain's lap.  
  
"Got no where else to sleep. Mea and Brian are at O' Connors and Dom and Letty are at the house." Leon explained as he sat down in a chair behind him.  
  
"And? Ya'll can't be in the same house?" Kaylee asked, completely confused.  
  
"Kay, what you think they're doing in the houses, all by themselves?" Cory asked giving Kaylee this look like the girl had no sense.  
  
"Oh……..Oh, I get it." Kaylee said catching on.  
  
"You'd figure you'd know, it's how we all feel with you and Dillion." Cory said.  
  
"Me and Dillion aren't that bad." Kaylee protested.  
  
"Can we not talk about you and my brother fucking? God didn't I tell you yesterday?" Rain yelled, standing up.  
  
"You okay?" Kaylee asked when she noticed the way Rain was wobbling on her legs.  
  
"Im…." Rain feel back onto the couch.  
  
"Shit!" Cory yelled.  
  
"Missy!" Kaylle yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What?" Missy called back, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Get Rain's pills!"  
  
"Oh, shit!" Missy said realizing what must have happened, a few seconds later she was downstairs 2 pills in hand.  
  
"Go get water" Cory yelled taking the pills from her. Leon, Jesse, and Vince were standing around not quite sure what to do or what was going on. As soon as Cory had the water in her hand she splashed a little on Rains face and then tipped her head back, putting the pills in and some water then closing her mouth and making her swallow.  
  
"What happened?" Rain asked as she woke up about 20 minutes later in her bed.  
  
"You didn't take your damned pills!" Missy yelled.  
  
"You never take yours!" Rain yelled back sitting up and then laying back down as her head started to hurt.  
  
"They don't affect me like they do you." Missy said looking her friend in the eyes.  
  
"I know." Rain sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What was that all about?" Leon and Vince turned towards Jesse as soon as the girls had excused them selves to put Rain in bed.  
  
"I have no idea." Jesse said shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"You did traces on all of them." Leon accused.  
  
"Yeah, but Rain's didn't come up." Jesse argued.  
  
"Well that's no fun!" Vince protested.  
  
"Actually, it's the opposite." Leon said giving Jesse a look.  
  
"What?" Vince asked confused.  
  
"We get to find it out for ourselves." Jesse said catching on to what Leon was suggesting.  
  
"That's not fun." Vince said thinking his friend was off his rocker.  
  
"So make it fun." Leon said and sat himself down once again in a chair.  
  
"Oh, Good idea." Vince said finally getting what his friend meant.  
  
"Let's do this." Jesse said as Cory and Kaylee reentered the room.  
  
"I'll show you where you all are sleeping." Cory offered, acting as if nothing had even happened.  
  
"Okay." Vince said.  
  
"One of you can have the couch. I have a bunk bed in my room, so one of you is gonna be in there with me and Kaylee is sleeping in with Rain tonight so the last one gets to stay in her and Dillions room.  
  
"Yeah, and who ever is in there better not touch none of my shit!" Kaylee yelled as she went into Rain's room with Missy, Dustin, and Rain.  
  
"Don't worry, you wouldn't want to." Cory whispered as she showed them her and Kaylee's rooms.  
  
"So what happened with Rain?" Leon decided he had to ask.  
  
"Oh, that. It was nothing." Cory tried to wave it off.  
  
"She passed out, and you all had to give her pills and put her to bed. I don't call that nothing." Vince said, getting impatient.  
  
"Okay, it's not nothing. But it is nothing to you, cause it's none of your damned business." Cory said.  
  
"They don't know." She said as she opened Rain's door just enough so she could stick her head in.  
  
"How do you know?" Rain asked.  
  
"Cause they wont leave me alone about it." Cory whined and then shut the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Vince asked.  
  
"I had to tell them that ya'll didn't know what was going on." Cory explained.  
  
"Oh." Leon said surprised at her bluntness.  
  
"I'm gonna head to the store and the video store does any of you wanna come?" Cory asked as they descended the stairs.  
  
"Sure." Leon and Jesse said.  
  
"I'll stay here." Vince said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, but if any of them ask where we went, lie." Cory ordered.  
  
"What, why?" Vince asked confused.  
  
"Cause they'll be mad I didn't tell them." Cory explained.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them?" Jesse piped up.  
  
"Cause then I'll have to get what they want, and I don't wanna." Cory said looking at them like they were the stupidest people in the world since they had to ask about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I feel kinda bad about kicking the guys out." Letty said as she layed in Doms arms while they caught there breath.  
  
"They'll be fine, they went over to the neighbors." Dom reassured her.  
  
"The neighbors?" Letty asked sitting straight up in bed.  
  
"Letty, it's okay."  
  
"Dom, that fucking bastard over there killed the last people in my family that I fuckiing care about and your telling me it's okay?" Letty yelled, pushing away from him.  
  
"It wasn't him Letty, it was the gang. Not him. He's not in the gang, he didn't like what they were doing." He wrapped his arms around her and wouldn't let go ass he tried to push away.  
  
"All gangs kill Dominic. If he quite it wasn't because of that. How do you know he wasn't one of the men that raped and sliced my lil sister? Or one of the ones that beat the shit out of my older brother and left him to die? Or how about the one that pushed my mom down making her lose another sibling? You don't! Dominic, you don't!" She screamed as she used all her strength to try and push out of his grasp but he held on tight.  
  
"And neither do you." Dom whispered, and she relaxed in his hold. She started sobbing into his neck as he rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.  
  
After about an hour, Letty was all cried out but was still in Dom's hold. "I'm gonna go talk to him!" She said as she jumped out of bed and out of Dom's grasp.  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"I'm gonna find out if he was one of the ones that hurt my family." Letty explained as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and one of Dom's shirts.  
  
"Letty can't this wait till morning?" Dom asked falling back onto the bed.  
  
"Nope." And with that she was out the door.  
  
  
  
Missy Rea Sanchez, si vous touchez un de ces types vers le bas ici à tout moment ce soir je cassera là des cous et vous verrouillera alors dans une chambre avec la maman pendant une semaine ! Particulièrement ce Vince un !- Missy Rea Sanchez, If you touch one of these guys down here at any time tonight i will break there necks and then lock you in a room with mom for a week! Especially this Vince one!  
  
Aucune foire ! Je veux avoir de l'amusement ! Reese Lee Callaway, je suis plus âgé que vous ! Pourquoi vous pensez-vous pouvez-vous me dire ce qui à faire ?- No fair! I want to have some fun! Reese Lee Callaway, i am older than you! Why do you think you can tell me what to do?  
  
Puisque vous avez obtenu un bébé, et vous peut-être plus âgé mais vous n'agissez pas il !- Because you got a baby, and you maybe older but you don't act it! 


	12. Forgotten Guest

Chapter 11  
  
Forgotten Guest  
  
"Let me talk to Reese!" Letty demanded as soon as Missy answered the door.  
  
"Excuse me?" Missy asked caught off guard.  
  
"Let. Me. Talk. To. Reese." Letty said making every word clear.  
  
"Why?' Missy asked copping an attitude.  
  
"That's between me and him." Letty said getting pissed.  
  
"Let, what are you doing here?" Vince asked, as he came to find out who was at the door.  
  
"I need to talk to Reese." Letty said not taking her eyes from Missy.  
  
"And?" Vince asked not getting why the 2 were yelling.  
  
"She wont let me." Letty said pointing at Missy.  
  
"Miss, just let her." Vince pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Missy asked once again.  
  
"Just do it." Vince said giving her a look that told her he'd tell her later.  
  
"Fine, he's in the basement." Missy said stepping out of Letty's way.  
  
As soon as Letty had shut the door to the basement, Missy turned to Vince. "Explain." Was all she said.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but if you plan on living here in peace it was a good idea to let her talk to him." Vince said knowing exactly what she needed to talk to him about. He had been there when the gang broke into her house, they had been staying at Dom's that night when the police came to the door looking for her. They took her to the station, Dom and me went with. She told them that if we didn't she wouldn't go. The police took her aside and asked her some questions, then told her what had happened, the gang had broke into her house and robbed everything, and her mom was in the hospital because of a miscarriage. But the gang wasn't done; about a week after there first attack they came back. Only this time everyone was home, Letty stood by and watched from her hiding place under the stairs as they raped and beat her sister, as they killed her brother, and as they trashed her house. She ran over to Dom's as soon as they had left and told us everything. They never caught who did it; the only thing Letty could remember about them was they all had a tattoo of a scorpion on their calves.  
  
"I know you know." Missy said as she got up and left the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What the-" Reese started when he heard his door slam.  
  
"No, you don't talk." Letty said as she sat herself down in a chair in the room across from him on his bed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Reese asked completely confused.  
  
"Well the way I see it, you, or at least part of you hurt me once. Therefore you don't get to talk, and if I don't like what you have to say I get to hurt you." Letty said.  
  
"How did I-" Reese started once again but was cut off when Letty put her boot into his stomach.  
  
"Naughty naughty." She made a tisk noise.  
  
"See I got some questions for ya. Wanna answer them?" Letty asked pushing down harder with her boot. He just shook his head yes.  
  
"Good, now I know you were involved with the Scorpions. But I want to know, did you kill anyone while you were with them?" Letty asked releasing him.  
  
"Yeah." Reese said his voice barley audible, as he looked at the ground hard.  
  
"A family?"  
  
"Once. The dad was getting in our way, we went to the house. The whole damn family was there, except the dad. But that didn't matter; it would be a warning we decided. There was a little girl, she looked about 10, they beat her and raped her and when they were done they slit her throat." Reese started.  
  
"You bastard!" Letty screamed, not letting him finish as she jumped form her perch on the chair onto him on the bed. "You fucking ass hole!" she screamed as she started beating on him.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked in shock of her sudden out burst.  
  
"You killed my fucking family! My sister, my brother, and a baby that will never get to see light." She screamed still pounding on him, but now tears were spilling from her eyes.  
  
"What? I never killed your family."  
  
"How do you know?" Letty asked as she stopped for a second.  
  
"The family we killed was black, and right after that I quit." Reese said.  
  
"Oh." Letty said climbing off him. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she headed for the door.  
  
"Letty, this is going to sound weird, but im glad you came over."  
  
"Why?" Letty asked giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"Not sure." Reese answered honestly.  
  
"You're a weird one, but I can see why Mea likes you so much."  
  
"Mea likes me?" Reese asked getting excited.  
  
"Didn't know she sweats your balls, huh?" Letty asked sitting back down.  
  
"Wasn't sure, she's with that guy." Reese answered.  
  
"O'Connor? Please, believe me everyone would be happy if she dropped him." Letty said.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"He's an ass to her a lot of the time. Plus even though he let us free, he still broke all our trusts and none of us will ever be able to fully trust him again." Letty explained.  
  
"Oh." Reese said starting tot think that there might be a chance for him and her.  
  
"You like her?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You break her heart, I break you neck." Letty quoted Dom and left.  
  
As Letty was opening the front door to walk out she ran into a hard body, blocking her path. "Excuse me!" Letty said pissed that someone was in her way.  
  
"This is my damned house!" Dillion yelled pissed.  
  
"Don't it make you feel special?" Letty quipped as she shoved past him.  
  
"I'm home-" Dillion stopped himself as he noticed the 3 men sitting on the floor watching a movie with his family.  
  
"Hey!" Kaylee yelled, jumping up to give him a hug.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Dillion asked ignoring her.  
  
"They're staying the night." Rain said giving him a look that dared him to say other wise.  
  
"Fine." Dillion said heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Where you going?" Cory asked.  
  
"Ketchup." Dillion said.  
  
"Ha! I threw it all out!" Cory yelled.  
  
"Fine." Dillion said as he walked back into the living room holding a bottle of relish and some onions.  
  
"Shit!" Rain, Cory, and Missy all yelled at once as they ran from the room.  
  
"Dillion, don't!" Kaylee ordered.  
  
"Yep." Dillion said as he opened the bottle of relish and started to squirt to everywhere and then went to rooms and squirted it all over till the bottle was empty.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing?" Leon screamed as he duct behind a chair.  
  
"When he gets real pissed at Rain or Cory, he squirts food." Kaylee explained as she hid with him.  
  
"Why?" Jesse asked utterly bemused.  
  
"It bugs the fuck out of them." She answered.  
  
"Dillion, knock this shit off or get the hell out!" Missy yelled as she came to the stairs.  
  
"Fine!" He yelled again as he threw the last of his onions at her and stomped out of the house. 


End file.
